The present invention generally pertains to assembly toys and is particularly directed to an improved injection molded toy building element for a set of toy building elements that are capable of being interconnected in a releasable engagement.
Examples of prior art interconnectable toy building elements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,162,973; 6,050,044 and 6,645,033. The toy building elements disclosed in these patents individually include side walls; a top having an upper to surface that extends from the side walls, and a plurality of projections extending upward from the extensive upper surface; an open bottom; and an interior that is accessible through said open bottom for receiving a plurality of said projections of another said building element of said set; wherein the interior includes a plurality of contact surfaces that are disposed for interconnecting in a releasable engagement with said received projections; and wherein the interior further includes at least one hollow member that extends downward from a portion of the extensive upper surface that is disposed between at least two of said projections.